Mr Valentine, You're Dangerous
by Masque Revealed
Summary: Vincent saves a girl from her fate. But what happens when she leaves due to a 'voice in her head? And then Kadaj gets his hands on her? VincentxOc, little KadajxOc. Please read! It's my first one! I have an editor now!
1. The pain dosn't stop!

sniff I totally wrote this three times and they all got erased. Anyways, the first couple of chapters are going to be moving along fast. But the rest are going to be slow moving. Good luck and please PLEASE tell me if they SUCK. I need to know. Just don't go too hard. It may hurt my feelings. This is my first Final Fantasy story. The first chapter is kind of gory. But just kind of.

P.S. ITS A Mr. Valentine SERIES!! XD I'm gunna start one.

_Thinking/ Sephroth ((is there an 'i' in his name?))_

**Chaos thinking**

When you passed out. Which happens quiet a bit.

More when I remember. XD DISCLAMER!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY.

* * *

The darkness was retreating back into your heart. It was scarred of pain and as your sences started coming back you felt the pain. Oh my god the pain. He had stabbed you right above the heart. Your breath was ragged. You didn't want to die. No, not now. _Please, I need someone. I need your angel. Please._ The sword was suddenly jerked out of your body. You screamed as loud as you could. Blood came oozing out of the wound. Tears were streaming down your face. "Damnit Vincent!" Was the last thing you heard before you lost control of reality.

Blackness, everywhere. What. The. Hell? You turned around. Black, black, black, oooh, pretty light! You started to run to the light. But wait...isn't running towards the light bad? Ah well, who cares. It's pretty.

"No, she hasn't woken up yet."

"I know, I haven't left her side for long."

"Bye." You heard a cell phone snap shut. You cracked your eyes open and looked around. You couldn't see much through little slits but you could tell you were in a room. Hmm. Wait...A ROOM?! Your eyes flung open and you sat up quickly. But pain came rushing threw your body and you screamed. Before you could hit the bed arms wrapped around you. They set you on the bed gently. Your body started shaking violently in spasms of pain. The arms held you down. AFter a short time your body calmed down and you were able to speak. "Where am I?" You barely could whisper.

"Thats not important." A deep, and yet VERY sexy voice, if I may add, replied.

"Then...who are you?"

"Vincent Valentine."

"Awesome na-" You were cut off in midsentence because you started choking. You needed water. Vincent reached over you to the nightstand and grabbed a glass of water you didn't see before. I mean, you so could have gotten that yourself if you had seen it. He slid one arm under you and rose you slowly until you were in the sitting position and he put the glass on your lips.

"Drink." He ordered. You did so. The cold liquid felt good against your cracked lips. You stopped coughing but felt tired again. You murmmered a soft, "Thank you." before you drifted off into a deep slumber again.

* * *

YAY! First Chapter!! next one will be up in a couple of minutes. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. TEN YEARS?

NUMBERO DOSE!! Hehe, I already wrote most of these down. This one is short too. Sorry. And the disclaimer for the first story counts for the rest. HAVE FUN!!

* * *

-No ones Pov-

The girl then fell asleep in Vincent's arms. Once he started to put her down she protested by grabbing his shirt and pulled herself to him. Her head landed on his chest. Vincent sat there like that for about two minutes, no know what exactly to do, before someone came barging in.

"VINCE! Your door was unlocked so we—Whoa. I never knew you had it in you, yo." A man with red hair says, smirking. Vincent glares at him and pries your hand off his shirt. When he finally gets your hand off he sets you down.

"Watch her for a little while." He says as he walks out of the room.

-Your Pov-

You sigh. More black. _Someone kill me, the black never ends!_ You feel something warm on your face. Yeah, that's weird. You put your hand over the warmth and it feels like…another hand. The hand grabs yours and holds it. _Aww! Vincent is so sweet! _Oooh, the pretty light again! 

Your eyes flutter open to see, not Vincent, but a man with red hair smiling at you. You blink a couple of times. Who the hell was that? You stare at him. He was just smiling back, still holding your hand. Whatever. Random hottie was holding your hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" You whisper. The man gets a sad look on his face.

"Ten years." You stare. And stare. And stare.

"TEN FUCKING YEARS?!" You shout loudly. You had a british accent so fucking sounded like facking. Red started to laugh his head off at your accent and your reaction. The door slams open and Red falls out of his chair from laughing and that he jumped about a mile in the air from the loud noise. You look at the door to see Vincent and some guy with Spiked Blonde hair. Yeah, he was pretty hot too. Anyways, Vincent was looking pretty hot standing there, looking extremely mad.

"Why the hell is this place full of hotties?!" You yelled. That shut Red up and made everyone look at you. Some bald guy walks in, pushing past Vincent and Spike. You kind of pull back. _I stand corrected. _You thought.

"Ten years what?" He asks in a gentle and yet professional voice.

"Red said I was asleep for ten years!!" You said, pointing at Red while tears were building in your eyes. Baldy hits Red in the head.

"Oww. That was not cool, yo." He says to Baldy.

"You have not been asleep for ten years, only a month." He said to you. Your eyes narrowed at Red and he smiled nervously. You sit up, wincing, and get out of bed. You had to use Baldy's shoulder for support.


	3. OMG! Voices in my head!

You glare at him as you struggle to stand up. Your eye was twitching from pain and irritation. Vincent started to make a move to help you but you held up your hand. You wanted to do this on your own. So you could beat his ass too. You reached into your boot with your hand. You pulled out a knife, smirking at him.

"Oh god," He muttered, "Someone can't take a joke."

"Oh. Oh this someone can take jokes. Just not when she's in fucking pain," You growled when he snickered at your British accent.

"I wouldn't push it Reno." The blonde said. You stuck your hand in your other boot and pulled out another knife.

"Yeah, Red, I wouldn't push it too far." You said as you limped over to him. You spun the knife in your left hand a couple of times. Wincing each time.

"Don't push yourself." You heard Vincent warn you.

"Pain is life." You state as you advance on him. _Gemini. _It was his voice.

"SEPHRIOTH!" You yell suddenly as you whip around and jump over the bed, landing in front of the window. You were frantically looking out the window. Where was he?! You heard his voice! You pounded on the window until it cracked. Your hand was bleeding. Red had gotten off the floor and brushed himself off, like nothing happened. Blonde and Baldy were looking at you strangely. Vincent was walking towards you calmly. You snarled at the window.

"BREAK DAMNIT! I HAVE TO GET HIM!" You yell at the window. You back up, raise your leg and kick at the window. It shatters and you fling yourself out. Only to get your foot caught by a hand. You ended up hitting the wall instead of landing on the ground. You scream in pain as you remember your wound. Plus, hitting a wall isn't like getting a splinter, let me tell you. You look at the hand and see Vincent glaring at you. He was holding your foot. You giggle innocently at him.

"Please let go?" You ask nicely. And to your surprise he does. He lets you go. _Gemini. _

Its his voice again. You flip around and catch yourself on the ground.

"STOP CALLING ME!" You scream into the sky. _Gemini, you know what to do. _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" You shout again. The door behind you opens. It hits you and you stumble a bit. Red walked out, followed by Blonde and Baldy. You didn't see Vincent. You glare at Red.

"Want to do that again?" You ask as you raise your hand to the sky, white material ((not materia)) start to form out of the sky. They form into your hand, a sword slowly taking shape. The sword had three blades on top of each other. It was extremely long. ((like Kadaj, just…three blades)) Your eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Whoa now doll face. I didn't mean it." He held up his hands. _Gemini. _

You screamed and covered your ears, Red jumped when you screamed. "MAKE IT STOP!!" Tears were forming in your eyes as you whisper. "Make him stop." The sword glowed white and you looked up. The sword was giving you power. Blonde had his sword out and ready while you were screaming. Baldy and Red had metal whatever weapons. You rolled your eyes and took off running the other way. Blonde got on his motorcycle and started after you. The other two were standing there looking like idiots. Tears were flying off your face, half because of his voice and half because the wind kind of hurt. _Gemini stop. _

You stop. The voice was so commanding. It was like…it controlled you. Blonde's motorcycle skids to a halt, almost hitting you. You heard him cuss under his breath. _Gemini, talk to him. _

It hurt. The voice felt like it was cutting into your soul. You turned to the Blonde. You didn't know what to talk about.

"Why…are you chasing me?" You ask.

"Vincent asked me too." He states simply.

"Why didn't he come?" Blonde was silent on this one, "Alright then, how about…whats your name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Cloud…cool. Mine is Ge-" _Don't. _You cringe, "It's Gemini." _I told you no. _It said and your insides started to burn. Your eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" You yelled as you fall over. Just waking up, and almost unending pain. Great way to start your damn morning. "Make him stop. Make him stop." You whisper, looking up at Cloud. He reached down to help you up. _No. _

You shrink away from Cloud, taking your sword. _Fight your way away from him if you have to Gemini. _You stare at him, tears were running down your face now. It hurt so bad. Cloud takes his sword quickly, as if realizing what you were doing. You pounced on his head and onto his bike, you revved it and took off with it. You didn't want to fight him. You pushed a random button and swords came out of the sides. _Get rid of them. _You threw them out of the bike. The bike was going full speed. You were swerving around large boulders. Suddenly three other bikes came from each side of you. You looked at them and got your sword ready. All three of them had silver hair. One of the men on the bike closest to you sped up a bit so that he was next to you. He had silver hair that went down to his shoulders. He smirked at you. That smirk made you put your sword back. This might be a good relationship. You felt something between them and you. You smirked right back.

* * *

WHOA!! Theres another chappie! Hoped you liked it! Review please! 


	4. Kadaj means no voice

Man, I have TWO reviews. That does NOT help my self-confidence! ( Enjoy.

* * *

-Year later-

The voice never came back while you were with Kadaj. So you stuck by him almost 24/7. Plus, he was kind of hot. You have to admit. If it wasn't for the mother thing you would totally try to get him out of this forest. You know, date. What not. But you usually sparred with Loz or talk about how cool Yazoo is. And how fun it is to say his name. But when they do go out, you go with them. Always by Kadaj. He always protected you too. But today was different. You wanted to go and actually fight this time. So you did. You were in a weird mountain that looked like a volcano, but it wasn't. Everything was foggy so you could barely see. Your sword was at the ready as you advanced. _Behind you. _The voice was back. Kadaj wasn't with you. You turned and swung your sword. It made a loud clang with a metal pole thing. It was Baldy. You stared at him.

"Baldy? What are you—" You were cut off when another metal pole came at you. You ducked at the last second after sensing movement near your head. You swung your sword at the person, they screamed and blood flew everywhere. You turned back to Baldy, he was gone. _Good. He's coming. Gemini. Go find him. _You knew who the voice was talking about. So you ran to your left. It was foggy, you couldn't see anything. You heard your name being called. "Gemini!" It sounded like Loz. What is his problem?! Yelling your name in the battle field! His motorcycle came towards you and he grabbed your hand, hauling you up on your motorcycle. Somehow he got both motorcycles coming at the same time. He was just magical like that. You rode on. The farther you went the more you could hear a helicopter and gun shots. It was Yazoo. You knew it. You sped up on your bike. Yelling and screaming continued. It sounded like a massacre. _Gemini. Hurry up. _You snarled and stood up on your bike, you could tell that someone was in front of you and Loz. You flung yourself at the person. It felt like hitting a wall when you ran into them. And oh, you've felt running into a wall before. Your bike went skidding on its side up to you and Loz went right past you. You twirled your sword, while straddling the person. You caught a glimpse of another sword. The man was about to swing. So instead of killing him you blocked yourself. When both swords hit each other light bounced off and you saw who you were about to kill. It was, of course, Kadaj. You both stared at each other. That's why the voice went away, duh. Both swords were glowing for some reason, but you shrugged that off. The thing that hit you was that someone shot at you. It hit you in the shoulder and you looked up. The helicopter was right above you. Why didn't you freakin hear it?! You snarled at it as it shot more, rolling away from the bullets while pulling Kadaj around with you. This was awkward. Finally when you stopped he was on top and you saw one more bullet coming straight for him. You kicked him off you and took it instead. You screamed as it went threw your stomach. The helicopter retreated.

"That's payment for always having to protect me!" You yell at him, he was now kind of far away since you kicked him. It was a powerful kick.

"I heal faster than you!" He scolded you as he walked up to you.

"No you don't. I am an ex-SOLDIER. You just didn't know it." You stuck your tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick you up, bridal style. You protested but he put a finger on your mouth, telling you to shut up. He was carrying you to your bike. Since for some odd reason he could tell were Yazoo and Loz were. Show off. But while he was carrying you it was really really weird. I mean, you didn't want to bleed all over the person that you thought was EXTREMELY hot. Right? But your vision was fading a bit. Too much blood lost isn't very good. You grabbed onto his shirt/vest/whatever-he-was wearing-at-the-moment with your hand. The nausea was coming. The fog was clearing up a bit though. Although you blacked out when he reached Yazoo and Loz.

-Time Jump!-

You sat up quickly. You looked around frantically. No one was around. The forest was looking quite spooky right now. You heard rustling in the bush next to you.

"What the hell!?" You nearly shout as you back away from the bush. Where was your sword?! You caught the sight of red.

"Come out. I see you." Your voice quivers a bit. A man walks out of the bush. You knew him, but you backed away. He scarred you. Even if he did save you from your death. He had his gun out, no telling what he could do.

"Vincent." You whisper. He only looked at you, "It's me, Gemini. Remember?" He continued to stare and you sighed. "The girl that jumped out of the window and high jacked Cloud's bike."

"I know who you are. I just thought you would be dead by now." He says with no emotion. He had a calming presence, you just didn't want that right now.

"Cut the crap." You snap, it pissed you off that he thought you couldn't live this long. "I was battling Sephrioth thank you very much. Plus I have been training."

"With Kadaj and his gang."

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"Well, their nice to me and extremely hot, I mean, have you seen that mans ab-"

"No. Why did you run away?" He was referring to you running away from his house a year ago. You stayed silent, "I thought so."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." You glare at him.

"You were just running away."

"No! When I'm with Kadaj I don't hear his voice! They treat me like I'm something in this world! He doesn't treat me like I'm a nothing that doesn't deserve to live!" You shout at him. You stood up. Only to fall back down. You re-opened the wound in your stomach. It was already bleeding threw the bandage and your shirt. Vincent knelt down beside you.

"Don't push yourself again."

"Why do you even care? I'm not on your side." You ask, tears were in your eyes again. He made you PMS-y.

"You…remind me of someone I knew." He stands up. Both of your heads whip to the left. Someone else was coming. Vincent looked at you one last time and then disappeared threw the bushes. When the person came threw the bushes it was someone else. It was Cloud. What the hell is with all these random people? You were kneeling on the ground, your hands on your stomach. Where was Kadaj? Cloud looked at you.

"I found my bike." He states. You stare at him and start to laugh. But then you stop, that was a bad idea. You coughed up some blood. The wound was still bleeding.

"Where is Kadaj?"

"I'm trying to find him. He has Marlene." Cloud takes off without helping you at all. Well, thanks Cloud. You help a lot. You got up and limped to where Cloud was heading. This was extremely boring. And painful. And boring. So, you started to sing, no reason, just to take your mind off your injury. ((red jumpsuit apparatus – face down))

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy.**_

_**One word puts the rhythm in my heart. **_

_**Will never understand why you hang around. **_

_**I see what's going down.**_

_**Cover up with make-up in the mirror. **_

_**Tell yourself this is never going to happen again.**_

_**You cried and though he swears he loves you!**_

_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? **_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend.**_

_**One day this worlds gunna end. **_

_**As your lies pummel down and new life she has.**_

You sing your heart out. You weren't even walking anymore. Too busy rocking out. The wound didn't even hurt.

_**Face down in the dirt.**_

_**She said, "This doesn't hurt."**_

_**She said, "I've finally had enough!"**_

_**Face down in the dirt.**_

_**She said, "This doesn't hurt."**_

_**She said, "I've finally had enough!"**_

You started to laugh at yourself when you ended. That was actually fun! And your voice wasn't half bad. ((it sounds like, Natalie Grant's voice. She sings Held, look it up, its good)) You heard clapping behind you. You looked behind you, your eyebrow raised.

"That was great, yo." Red said. It was Red and Baldy!

"Hey! Baldy! I almost killed you the other day!" You state. You sounded happy about that, which made Red and Baldy look at each other. You ignore that and say, "I'll sing you another if you play with me." You smirked at them. Too much of Loz. They both stood there, looking at you like you had two heads, "Fine." You shrug, but get a different idea.

You laugh and jump as high as you can. Which is pretty high. Higher than a normal human at least. You actually left a hole in the ground from where you jumped from. You looked around while you were still in the air. You saw Kadaj and a bunch of kids to your right. That's the way to go! So when you were coming down from the air you landed on a branch.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" You shout down at Red and Baldy. You jumped from tree to tree until you were in sight of Kadaj. Of course, they weren't following you. Wimps. You noticed Cloud riding on his bike towards them. This looked fun. You flung yourself from the tree at Cloud. You missed by an inch, but caught onto his sleeve. Your feet dragged on the ground a bit as Cloud swerved from the sudden heaviness on his arm. You finally got a good grip on the ground as you ran with the bike. You had NO clue HOW you were doing this. You smirked at Cloud as you grabbed the break and made him go sliding. At that very moment kids just…fell from the sky. Creepy. Clouds bike went flying to the side. You and Cloud were skidding along the ground. Bullets whizzed by your head. Yazoo had been shooting at Cloud the whole time. Suddenly, you started to cough up some blood. Shit, you thought, the wound. You left Cloud and walked straight for Kadaj.

"I would very much like my sword." You state and he tosses it to you. You catch the handle and fling the sheathe off, but instead of turning around and going for Cloud you jump over their heads and run away from the battle. You stumbled a lot because of your wound. The bleeding wasn't as heavy anymore. You didn't know where you were going. You just needed to get away. Too many battles, you know? But you put down your act of a badass girl. Inside you were a terribly shy girl. You were afraid of a lot. But you needed your sword because it would give you power to heal your wound. Finally, after a little while, you stopped. You sat under a huge white glowing tree. They all glowed, but you liked this one the best. The tree had a, calming presence to it. One that you've felt before. You just couldn't tell why. ((re-read the part when she was all PMS-y if you don't get it at first. HINT HINT WINK WINK)) You leaned against the tree.

"I don't know why I do this every day. I really don't. I try to act badass in front of them. But I'm not. I'm actually scarred of them sometimes." You were talking to your sword. It was glowing white, just like the trees. Your wound was healing.

"I don't know why his voice is in my head. I want to run away. I know I'm pathetic, but I'm scarred. The only reason I'm still alive is because of Vincent." You hear some movement from above you but you ignore it. It was probably just the tree moving.

"But, I'm not around him. So why am I here? I should have just died. My younger brother once told me something. He told me, 'Love gives you courage, being loved gives you strength.' Heh, I wanted to know that feeling. But that was the day before he was killed. I know. I know. I'm just babbling about random things. But I haven't been able to tell any of this to anyone. So why not just say it out loud?" Your wound was completely healed but your sword continued glowing. You heard a lot of movement from above and the wind rushing away. You looked up, but no one was there, only the tree was swaying. You could have sworn…oh well. The calming presence you felt earlier faded away. So you got up and ran back to the battle. Once you got back you saw a red cape swirling around Cloud. The cape shot up and disappeared threw the trees.

"Damn." Kadaj cursed.

"He knows where mother is." Loz said. His voice cracked.

"Don't cry Loz." Yazoo said to him.

"I'm NOT crying!" Loz insisted. You sighed. Kadaj turned around and looked at you. He had a sad look on his face as he walked up to you. He put his head on your shoulder. This was new, but…it didn't scare you. You wrapped your arms around him. Both of you stood like that for some time while Loz and Yazoo were bragging that they were better than the other.

* * *

HOLY CRAP! It's LONG!!! 


	5. Vincent, stop hiding in a bush

This one is going to be a bit short. I am very tired and its late. Review please!

* * *

After that little "Touching moment" you and Kadaj were sitting together talking. In the whole year you have been together with the brothers, you never knew Kadaj could be a little teenage boy on the inside. He was laughing at all your jokes.

"Tell me another one!" He said happily. You couldn't help it. He was just so cute! But you were out of jokes.

"…a man walked into a bar and said, "Ouch!"" You said to him. He started to laugh all over again. You smiled at him. After a couple minutes he stopped laughing and was smiling at you. He moved from in front of you, to next to you. He pulled you to him. It was like he needed this. Like he needed someone to hold. You rested your head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're here Gemini." He says.

"I am too." You look up to him. He was looking down at you.

He only smiled at you and pulled you closer. Kadaj put one hand under your chin and moved his face closer to yours. His lips hovered over yours for a moment. Your heart was beating fast. _Why was he doing this? _You heard a twig snap behind you. You knew it wasn't Yazzy or Loz, they were sparring behind Kadaj. Both Kadaj and you looked behind you. You had to turn around fully to look and Kadaj just looked over your head. You felt that calming presence. You stood up quickly.

"VINCENT!" You shouted at the bush. In a matter of seconds you had your gun out of its holster and were aiming it at the bush, slowly advancing on it. Yazzy and Loz had stopped sparring to watch. Kadaj stood up, but stayed were he was. The calm-ness stayed. You were finally at the bush, pushing it apart. No one was there; you turned and held up a hand to signal for them to keep doing what they were doing. Yazzy and Loz pounced on Kadaj, making him fight with them. _Psh, boys. _You thought and rolled your eyes. You walked threw the bushes and spotted Vincent leaning on a tree to the left. You smirk at him.

"Hey Vince. Whatcha u—"

"I heard you." He says, cutting you off, "I heard what you said in the forest." You stare at him. Tears started to build in your eyes. He still made you PMS-y. You look down.

"I didn't say anything." Your side bangs were covering one of your eyes, the other royal blue eye looked at him threw your eyelashes.


	6. Soft hair and pretty water!

RAH! I have to get this story on the road so I can do a Valentines Special! (Both Valentines -wink-) Hah, I already have it written out, now I just have to get there!

* * *

"Don't lie to me." He said in a cold manor. You flinched. He had a commanding voice. Just like someone else that haunted you.

"Fine. So I said some things. It's only because I have to say the truth so my sword will heal me. I was running out of things to say. And now I have learned that I have to be careful of what I say. Just in case someone is listening." You say, giving Vincent a cold look. He only returns it. You were forced to look away.

"Vincent. Why are you here?" You ask him, looking at the ground.

"Because, I don't trust Kadaj." Vincent stated. It was silent for a little bit. You started to sulk. Silence was horrible. The aura around you seemed to get darker because Vincent was giving you a strange look.

"Don't trust him about what?"

"Anything."

"What is anything?"

"..." He was silent. That was kind of an impossible question to answer. You shrugged it off. You started to stare at Vincent's hair. It looked soft. ((no seriously, in the game it looks all silky and soft.)) You moved towards him. Vincent was alert, his hand imidiately went for his gun. Your hand held his hand that was on the gun. You reached out and touched his hair. Holy shit! It **WAS **soft! You started to play with his hair, grinning. Vincent looked at you like you were crazy, but he visibly relaxed. He didn't swat your hand away or anything. I mean, it **DOES **feel good when someone plays with your hair or brushes it. Of course, Vincent wouldn't show that it felt nice, you just knew it did. Then you got an idea and wanted to show him something. The hand that was over Vincents hand grabbed it and you lead him away. You were practically dragging him along as you walked. You came upon a small pond. It wasn't the one that Kadaj turned the water into black water. Just a normal pond. You ploped down under a glowing tree and smiled up at Vincent. You had finally let go of his hand. He was looking down at you with a raised eye brow.

"Sit sit!" You say happily. He sits down slowly. You smile at him and then take your sword out of its sheath. Vincent tenses up but you throw you sword into the water. You both stare a the water. Vincent was about to say something when the water starts to glow. The water started to glow different colors. It was glowing the colors of the rainbow. ((taste the rainbow!!)) You smiled as you watched the water suddenly shot up in the air. Then it exploded. Your sword came flying at you both and landed in front of you. All the water bounced away from both of you and went different places. ((this was freakin hard to describe so I guess you could have skipped it.))

"I've been making the ponds go away so Kadaj won't make anymore black water." You say happily. Vincent was silent. You started to get the feeling Vincent didn't like it.

"That was...-" He was cut off.

"GEMINI!"

* * *

"Gemini! Come out and play! Yazoo is getting boring!"

"You are just bored with me beating you Loz."

You sigh. There was the trio, looking for you in a forest. Did they think that you could get lost that easily? You looked back at were Vincent was. He was gone.

"Vincent?" You whisper. No answer. Just your name being called. You looked down. Great, first you were having an awkward conversation, then awkward silence, awkward conversation, awkward silence. Great way to talk to someone. So, taking your mind off Vincent, you decided to sneak up on one of the boys in the trio. Kadaj was looking in bushes, looking bored. And the other two were calling your name…looking bored. You waited until Kadaj was at the bush you were hiding behind. He missed you as he looked and when he turned around you tackled him. Of course, you didn't tackle him hard, but he was shocked and tumbled down on the ground. Yazzy and Loz both turned around to see you on top of Kadaj, laughing you head off. Kadaj's face was in the ground as you sat on him. He reached back, grabbed you shirt and flung you off him. You went flying into another bush and got stuck in it. Kadaj walked over to you. You could see dirt and grass on his face as he stared down at you. You giggled. Kadaj leaned down until his face was inches from yours.

"I really hope you never do that again," He says, "Or I might not hold back." He stares in your eyes. You smile at him and peck him on the lips before doing a back flip out of the bush. You waved at him and skipped away, punching Loz on your way. Loz started up his Duel Hound and went after you. You squealed and ran away, as fast as you could. Yazzy pulled out his Velvet Nightmare and started to shoot at you.

-? PoV-

A pair of eyes watched Yazoo start to shoot at her with his gun. The girl laughed loudly and yelled, "Hey! No fair! Two against one! That's just…barbaric!" Yazoo started to run after Loz and the girl as they got farther away. The eyes felt the need to go after the girl and protect her. Instead they shifted back to Kadaj. He stood there, looking shocked. Then he frowned. What was that man thinking? Kadaj sulked away after his two brothers and the girl. The eyes looked up at the sky and then bounded away.

* * *

Haha! Barbaric! God this chapter had me at a writers block. So it sucked, I know. Well, I don't have a writers block anymore! This was so damn hard to write!!!!!

ZMG! Who is the owner of the eyes?! NO ONE KNOWS! ((actualy I don't. I really dont. I just put that in there as a filler.))


	7. I have to do what?

Yay! Next one! Although I'm watching Loveless while writing this. And I'm looking up songs. So its...confusing?

**_Sepphy!_**

* * *

You winced in pain as you sat down. You got a little beat up but at least you didn't get shot. You had just started to relax when you sat down. 

"Rah!" It came from behind you. You jumped up screaming, having a total spaz attack. You were in a fighting position when the spaz attack ended. You heard laughing from behind the bench you were sitting on. You had walked into Midgar just to get away from the trio. Yuffie poped out from behind the bench. You relaxed but then when someone tapped you on the shoulder you turned around and punched them in the face. The person went flying into the street. They had to scamper back onto the sidewalk before getting ran over by a car. You stared at the person. It was Cloud. What...the...fuck? You looked at Yuffie, who was on the ground laughing. Well, if Yuffie and Cloud were here, where were the rest of the 'pack'? As if all of them read your thoughts, they all came out from random places. Tifa jumped down from a roof for the love of god! Show off.

"Um...and...why are **ALL **of you here?" You ask, a little uneasy. Cloud coughed. Tifa sighed.

"We heard you were with Kadaj." She said.

"Correction: I am hanging out with Kadaj."

"...-"

"SERIOUSLY?! How come?!" Yuffie asked, bouncing up in front of you. You had another spaz attack.

"What is wrong with you woman!" You yelled. Yuffie stopped bouncing and sulked away. Your eye twiched.

"What crawled up her ass an died?" Cid asked Barret. Barret snickered. You glared and pulled out a dagger from your sleeve and threw it between his legs. That shut him up. Barret was wide eyed and Cid's eye twiched.

"Anyways, Yuffie, it's because it is AWESOME! Seriously! How do you think I got these injuries?" You say happily. It was hard to pretend these things, but you had to. She lookes at you and then pokes a bruise.

"Owie!" You yelp, then lean over and whisper in her ear, "Expecially when they are taking baths." Yuffies face goes read and she sqeals, jumping up and down again. You start to laugh at her. Cloud had his eyebrow raised, Tifa was trying to ask Yuffie what you said, and Barret and Cid were trying to take the dagger out of the wall. Apparently you threw it pretty hard.

I'm an asshole!

I'm an asshole!

I use public toilets and piss on the seat, 

I walk around in the summertime saying "How about this heat?"

I'm an asshole!

Everyone was looking around, as if they were saying; "What the fuck?" Which...some of them were. You sighed loudly. ((Just say they had ring tones back then XD))

"Reno." You state and pull out your cell phone. You stare at it, then put it up to your ear after opening it.

"Yeah. No. Shut up Red. No I'm not going to...NO! I AM NOT WITH VINCENT! God damnit! I should come over there and kill you! Oh yeah, you would like that huh? WOULDN'T YOU!? Yeah ok, be over at eight? Alright, cya." You closed it and sighed once again. By then Cid and Barret had dragged Yuffie away to some bar, just because they weren't getting anything done. Tifa was staring at Cloud with hearts in her eyes. Cloud was staring at YOU like you were crazy. So you stared back at him.

"When were you with Vincent?"

* * *

Bout an hour later they never got to why they scarred the shit out of you but some of them did get drunk and it was just plain fun.

* * *

You sulked up to Reno's door step. He wanted to talk to you about 'Kadaj'. Rufus and Rude are probably in there. You sighed. Why did all their names start with 'R'? Thats weird. You barged in. 

"RED! I'M HERE!!" You shout as loud as you can. You walked in a few feet before you were pushed up against a wall, a hand over your mouth. It was Reno. He had a serious look on his face.

"Shhh." He said. He walked you to his kitchen and made you stand in the pantry. "Stay here. Be _silent_." And then he closed the door.

_...Hey! More Black! Wonder if there is a pretty light! That would be cool!!! Wonder what this was about. _

There was a knock at the front door. You sat down in the cramped space and put an ear to the door.

"Reno. How are you today?" Mysterious voice A asked. No answer.

"No need to be like that. It's just plain **rude**." Voice B said in a mocking voice.

"Have a seat." Reno's voice came. It sounded strained.

"Why, thank you. Now. To the point. We need to know all you know about Vincent." Voice A said.

"Why do you need to know that?" Reno asked.

"**We **will be asking the questions." Voice B said. Where they taking turns talking?

"I won't answer your questions unless you answer this one, Why do you need to know about Vincent?" He practically growled. Since when did Reno get like this?

"He can get us to that girl." Voice B said.

"We need her for something important." Voice A said.

"Fine, I will tell you about him, two words. Quiet freak." Reno said, "Now, out." You shifted your weight. Some boxes fell down.

"What was that?" A new voice C asked suddenly. You started to freak out in your head. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!_ You thought to yourself. **_You really are an idiot. Cut off your hair with your sword and use the food dye. Act drunk. _**Why was the voice so smart? You took out a dagger and cut your hair off at the shoulder and splotched some food dye in your hair. You pushed the hair under some boxes that fell and you acted like you were sleeping. The whole time you were in there before he opened the door was: _Holy shit my hair! My beautiful hair! What's Vincent going to think?!_

* * *

Guys! My stories are going down hill because people don't review!!! 


	8. THIS IS FOR DUMPING ME!

AHAH! You had to cut your hair! AND I GOT A REVIEW! Maybe this will be better!

* * *

The door swung open and you got kicked in the side. You groaned and made your eyes flutter open.

"Eh? Ren? Ish tha' you?" You made your voice slur a bit, "You ain't RenRen." You looked at the person. He had short violet hair. He had a ShinRa suit on. Thats why Reno had to do this. Reno probably made them do it in his apartment or something. Behind him were two other men that looked like they were twins. Both had orange spiked hair. Reno was next to them, looking at you like you were on crack. You turned your attention to him.

"RENREN!" You shouted loudly with a huge smile on your face, "I've ben hangin' out in your closhet!" You giggled and got up, stumbling a bit. You pushed past Violet man and stumbled over to Reno. You draped your arms around him and whispered so he could barely hear you, "Act." He seemed to snap out of his stupior.

"Gen-...Jenny! What the hell are you doing in my fucking pantry?!" He practically shouted.

"Waitin' for you hun." You giggled.

"Wha...Why?"

"Cush...I ned to give you shomthing." You gave him a wicked smile.

"And...ahem...It is?" He asks, a little nervous.

"Thish!" You say and slap him across the face, "That for dumping me on th' shreet!" And you stomp away, after bowing slightly to the three men. The twins had a 'WTF?!' face on and the other man had a 'I'm going to kick Reno's ass now.' face. You stumbled out of the apartment and once you were a ways away from the building you took off running. You kept running until you ran into Seventh Heaven, yelling at the top of your lungs, "I NEED A HAIR CUT TIFA!!!!!!"

* * *

That caught everyones attention. When some of them looked at you they gasped. Your hair was badly cut and had random splotches of black. Tifa came from behind the counter with a sad look on her face.

"So you ran into those men we were trying to tell you about." She said. You're jaw dropped.

"It took all of you to come and say that, then get drunk, then LET me go to RenRens house?!" You were amazed at their stupidity.

"RenRen?" Cloud asked. You rolled your eyes.

"I had to act drunk, cut my nice hair off, and put food dye in it to get away from them. I was locked in a fucking pantry!" You had tears in your eyes, "My hair! It was so pretty!!!"

The men looked at each other with the look of 'She's so vain.' Tifa put her arm around you and lead you to the bathroom to do your hair.

-Outside of the bathroom-

It was silent as most of them had their ears to the bathroom door, listening. Only Cloud and Vincent remained in the bar area. Of course, she didn't see Vincent when she came in because of her little fit she had. Cloud yawned. ((I just yawned so I decided to put that in.)) Some screams came from the bathroom. Screams like; "IT WON'T COME OUT?!" or "WHY THE FUCK DID I LISTEN TO THAT VOICE?!"

Cloud then sighed.

"You are around her more so answer me this, does she talk about his voice in her head a lot?" He asks Vincent.

"Only sometimes. Apparently Kadaj makes the voice go away." Vincent shrugged.

"So thats why she is around him?"

"I guess." And the conversation ended. Only because everyone ran back into the bar area. Yuffie was bouncing in her seat and smiling, while whispering that she looks 'awesomly pretty'. The girl sulked out of the bathroom with a proud looking Tifa behind her. Cloud gaped and Vincent stared, his eyes looking over her. Her hair was now a little above her shoulders and was a dark brown. The black food dye wouldn't come out so they had to dye it a different color. The color of her hair made her eyes stand out. The royal blue eyes darted around the room, a faint blush on her face.

"Don't stare!" She said to them all, and they all looked away. Except for Cloud, who still had his mouth open. Her eyes met with his and then darted to Vincent. He was still staring at her too. Her cheeks got reder. Then she stood up on her toes to whisper something in Tifa's ear. Tifa nodded and went behind the bar. Bottles of beer were suddenly out on the table and Barret and Cid cheered, grabbing some. One was thrust in Cloud's hands and in Vincent's hands. Gemini had one in her hands, she was smiling. Then they all held up their beers, and took a swig.

* * *

OH NOES!! My Valentine one is coming up fast! 


	9. Maybe beer gives you nightmares?

I LOVE you reviewers so much! -hugs all- Replys to you guys are at the end! Hehe, here we go!

WARNING! THIS IS A FICTION ABOUT DRUNK PEOPLE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ...DON'T! Although only half of it is.

* * *

Seventh Heaven was full of laughter. It was really loud, even though only AVALANCHE (sp?!) was in the bar. By now Cid and Barret had about five bottles and were barely still awake. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie had only two. You had three, just to drown out the sorrow of your lost hair. Vincent...who knows? But when you hit the bottle, you hit it _hard._ You were with Cid and Barret, trying to light a table on fire with your hands. Tifa was trying to make you guys stop, thinking that it would work. Cloud was sitting in a corner, being his emo self. Yuffie was trying to get Vincent to do something, which Vincent would try to wave her away, push her away, or throw her away. Eventually he picked her up and droped her in a trash can.

"Vincent!" You shout over your shoulder, "This ain't workin! It's not fair!" You burst out into tears and Cid tried to comfort you. Barret was still trying to light the table on fire. Vincent walked over and grabbed your hand.

"This is how you light a table on fire with your hands." He said. His speach was perfect, but anyone could tell he was drunk as a skunk. Apparently when he had a beer he hit the bottle hard. You watched with wonder as he lifted his claw hand and a random stone on the ground. Vincent struck the metal part of his claw with the stone until sparks started to burst out from the friction. When they hit the table you blew on them. A small fire started on the table. Cid and Barret whooped and danced stupidly. Tifa screamed and ran around frantically. Cloud was in his corner laughing his ass off. Yuffie...was asleep in the trash can. You laughed and hugged Vincent, who was examining his claw.

"You know what? This is a pointy claw. I could -" He was cut off when you said.

"JACK BITCHES UP!!! WITH YOUR HAND!!!!!!!! And your feet! Look at those shoes! They're so pointy!!" You shouted, laughing at yourself. Vincent chuckled. ((That jack bitches up is from a comic on deviantart. I do not OWN that quote!))

"I feel PRETTY!" Cid announced.

"Oh so pretty!" You shout and stand up on a different table that isn't on fire. ((I feel pretty by west side story))

"I feel pretty and witty and gay!" Barret added. The three of you were on different tables.

"And I pity any girl who isn't me today." Cid sings. All three of you sing the whole damn song.

* * *

Bout an hour later you all finally settled down a bit. You jumped off the table and stumbled over to a couch. Cid and Barret had passed out on the tables. Tifa was putting out the fires and mourning over her burnt tables. Yuffie was still in the trash can and Cloud was snoring extremely loudly in his room. You sat next to Vincent on the couch. He had watched the whole singing, dancing, some grinding ((AH!)), and other random shit you guys did.

"You seemed to come out a bit. It didn't look like you were pretending much today." He said.

"I guess I didn't. But the stupid SHM are going to come and get me soon." You say. You're speach was almost perfect now since you had stoped drinking on bottle number three.

"SHM?"

"Silver Haired Men."

"Oh." He said. It sounded like Vincent wanted to end the conversation, but you kept it going.

"Hope you don't spy on me." You say, teasing him, "Because the next time you do, I might be taking a bath in one of those ponds."

"I do not spy on you. I only make sure you're safe."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." You trail off, feeling your eyelids get heavy. After a minute you were sound asleep on Vincent's shoulder.

* * *

_You were in the forest. But it was on fire and you were in the middle of it all. You screamed, but nothing came out. You were planted on the ground. You tried to get away. When the fire enclosed on you, your surroundings changed. You were in ShinRa. You looked around frantically. You were...in a tank. People were on the other side of the tank. They had white lab coats on. You couldn't make out most faces. Only one. The one that almost everyone knew as a mad scientist. Hojo. He was there. What was he doing? Why were you in a tank?! Suddenly you couldn't breathe. You tried to take in air but couldn't get any. You were going to drown in the strange water. You started to pound on the tank. The white lab coats didn't look at you. Hojo was the only one looking at you, smirking at you. _

You woke up screaming. What the hell was that shit?! Bad dream, bad dream, bad dream. Your head pounded and felt as if it was going to burst out of your skull. You shivered. What a scarry dream. **_You should be scared. _**The voice said. You screamed again. **_You're going to wake up the others. Stop that. Now leave them. _**You got up and stumbled out the door. When you were on the couch you were alone. But you could have sworn someone else was on the couch with you before.

* * *

AH! What now?! Haha.

Joey's-mine - I love you man! You reviewed on most of the chapters! THANK YOU!!!

memyselfisesshy93 - Yes, you were a good girl. -gives cookie- Haha. Thanks!

XChosenXHeartX - Hehe, who knows why she did. Only she does. Thank you thank you thank you!

Your name will be here if you review! Hehe, so review.


	10. Visiting hours are midnight to one

Augh. I feel like this moved to fast. Like this: OMG! TWINS! BOOOM BANG WHAM WHOOSH!! Whats with this tank? Tell me if you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

You stumbled out of the building and into the cold dark night. You could see your breathe when you sighed. The cold helped your head. The pounding was practically unbearable. You walked down the sidewalk. You didn't know where to go. The only place that came to your mind was Reno's. But he worked for a place that wanted to get you. You sat on a bench. No where to go. No where to stay. This was pathetic. Where was Kadaj when you needed him. 

"Having a bad time too?" A voice asked next to you. You jumped about a mile into the air, "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled. Why did that voice sound familiar. You looked at him. It was the man with violet hair from Reno's house.

"That's…ok." You said. You had to keep calm and act normal.

"Your name's Jenny right?" He asks. You nod.

"I never got your name though. Or the twins."

"Karu's the name. The twins are in a bar right now. They can tell you their names if they want." He says, sighing.

"Why are you out here then?" You ask, suddenly curious and trying to ignore the huge headache.

"…I don't feel like getting a hang over. And I needed quiet. We had a strange day."

"Really, now. What was strange about it?"

"We went to a friends house and someone he dumped was in his pantry." He says, teasing you.

"Hey, I heard that ShinRa is looking for a girl." You say changing the subject, you also wanted to know why they needed you. Karu looked startled.

"How did you-"

"Don't worry. It's just a rumor. But I was just wondering, if this were real, why would you be looking for her? What would you need her for?" You were pushing it and you knew it. But you wanted to know. He looked at you strangely.

"Well…if it were true. Then I would have to say that we would only be told that a scientist named Hojo needed her for something." Karu shrugged.

"Oh. That's cool I guess." You say. Inside you were screaming and panicking. You wanted to get away from him.

"KARU! We got kicked out!" Came a voice. It was one of the twin's.

"It's no- Ooh, who is this chick?" The other twins voice asked. You knew they were smart. You couldn't look them in the eyes. You were the only one with these color eyes. If they noticed something then…everything would be wrong. You haven't even looked at Karu in the eyes. So he wouldn't notice them.

"It's Jenny. From before." He says. You hear one of the twins walk over to you. He bends down and puts a finger under your chin, lifting your head up.

"What are you doing?" You snap and move your head away.

"I want to see your eyes." He moves your head to face him, looking straight into your eyes. You glared at him.

"And what do you see?"

"I see the girl that Hojo wants." He says. Taking out his gun. Before he could do that you had your sword to his neck. Of course you didn't think about his brother or Karu. Only about the attacker at the moment. The sword cuts into his flesh before you felt a gun put to the back of your head.

"Put the gun down. Or I will kill him."

"Not unless I kill you first." Karu said.

"You can't. You NEED me." You say through gritted teeth. The man in front of you was still. He didn't want his head chopped off. But his brother was the smart one and shot a tranquilizer dart into your neck.

"Aw…shit." You mutter and then collapse on the ground. Why couldn't did you just kill them?! Was your last thought.

-Time leap!-

Your eyes fluttered open. What was this? You moved your hand in front of you, but it hit something. Something hard. You hit it a couple of times. It was glass. You looked around. There were men in white lab coats. You didn't know who they were, you only knew one. Hojo. He was smirking at you. Then it hit you. This was like your dream. You looked down at your hands. You're fingernails were actual claws. You wanted them gone. _Oh my god. No. Go away go away go away! This can't be happening! WHAT IS GOING ON?! _You screamed in your head. But the claws went away. They seemed to 'retract' back to normal nails. Something was put in the tank, because the water seemed to turn a different color. Your eyes started to get heavy. You wanted to fight it. Get out of there. This was…it was horrible! But you couldn't fight it. You were sucked into oblivion.

-Once more, another Time leap/jump! There are a lot-

You woke up screaming. Not that anything came out except bubbles. You were still in the tank. It wasn't a dream! NOT A DREAM! Why?! Why was—What was this? You got closer to the glass. It was a man. He wasn't wearing any lab coat. He had black hair and red eyes. He had a red cape and red headband on. You tilted your head to a side. He was staring at you. The man had a surprised look on his face. His hand was on the glass. It was a claw. You stared at it and then after a while you put your hand up to his. You're claws were out. Augh, those creeped you out. Maybe you should get them cut off. You looked at the mans face, his lips were moving. Of course you couldn't hear him. The man's head whipped towards to door, then with one last glance at you he darted out the window. A woman in a lab coat walked it and pushed some buttons on the machine. The water changed color again and your hand slipped off the glass as you feel asleep.

-Time Jump-

You woke up slowly. What was this? You eyes scanned the room. It was white. You felt…dead. Lifeless. Someone walked in the room. You looked at them. You were propped up in the sitting position in a bed. The person grinned at you.

"You finally woke up." She said. You said nothing.

"Alright, well I'm going to ask you some questions." Again, nothing.

"What do you remember?" She asks.

"Two men." You state. You're voice seemed to be musical. It sounded like it could make anyone do anything. It was creepy. The woman looked shocked. She stared for about a minute before she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, can you describe them?"

"One has…blonde hair and blue eyes. The other has black long hair and lots of red on him." The woman nods and writes that down.

"What do you feel like doing right now?" She asks. It takes you a while to think of this. But after pondering over it for a little in your head you come to one thing.

"Killing."

* * *

AH! This changes EVERYTHING for me! I don't know what to do my own Valentine's special on! -teary eyed- 


	11. What happened while she was gone

This is what happened while she was taken away. Hah, all in Vincents POV. So it's kinda hard. Since I'm a girl and all. Enjoy!

* * *

Vincent saw it all happen. He didn't know why he didn't help her. He was just frozen to the spot. This was one of those rare occasions. The man in red had gone back to AVALANCE and told them what happened. Now they were talking about it while Vincent sat in a corner of Seventh Heaven.

"Maybe we should **bust **into ShinRa and kick their puny asses until we get her back!" Yuffie exclaimed. That was turned down on the spot. After a lot of nonsense they settled on doing nothing, since there **was **nothing to do. So everyone went back to what they used to do before she came. Except Cloud, who woul sulk around while doing whatever he does. And Vincent, who would visit Gemini every night. But one night he was caught leaving Seventh Heaven at midnight. Vincent had the door open when he heard a groggy, "What th' hell are you doing?" A sleepy Cloud asked. Vincent slowly turned around.

"Nothing." He said. Vincent was trying to act like Gemini would when she would get caught. Totally innocent. But of course, that is practically impossible for VINCENT to do.

"Looks like something." Cloud yawned out.

"Go back to sleep."

"No. I'm going with you."

"Fine, but if you die...it's your fault."

"Fine." The sleepy Cloud grabbed his Buster Sword and stumbled out the door. Vincent rolled his eyes. So, the two men rode towords ShinRa. Or more like...Cloud rode on his motorcycle and Vincent ran. It was like his pointy shoes made him run faster.

-SHORT FLASHBACK THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY READ-

"You could **JACK BITCHES UP! **With your hand! AND YOUR FEET!!" Gemini laughed at herself. _Wow, she still looks beautiful. With that pink tint on her cheeks, her lips- NO! Bad Vincent! Bad! _So you just chuckled with her, trying to forget what you just thought about.

-END OF SHORT FLASHBACK THAT YOU READ AGAIN-

"Vincent! Snap out of it!" Cloud was frowning at Vincent. Apparently he had blanked out for a moment. Vincent looked away from Cloud's frowning face.

"You were thinking about her again." Cloud grinned.

"No I was not." Vincent snaps.

"Yes you were. You always have this strange spark in your eye when you are around her." The blonde man points out. Vincent rolls his eyes. "And you get testy." Vincent ignores this and walks past him.

-Time Pounce!-

Vincent had put Cloud at the door of her room so if someone came, they could get out fast. Vincent walked up to her slowly. They didn't do much to her yet. The only thing that was different was her nails...and that she had no clothes on. But Vincent looked beyond that. When Cloud first saw her his face went beet red, so there was no argument on watching the door. This was, maybe, the start of the second month she had been in the tube. Vincent put his hand up to the glass, muttering, "What are they going to do with you?" Something gripped his heart. This was a new feeling.

**_Aw how cute, Vinny is growing up. _**Chaos teases him in his head. Vincent frowned at Chaos. What was he talking about? Vincent didn't have long to ponder over it before he noticed her eyes open suddenly, her head jerking upwards. Bubbles came from her mouth. She was screaming. Screaming without lungs. She looked around frantically, then her royal blue eyes settled on Vincent. He was totally shocked and at a loss. Did she remember him? Or did they already wipe her memorys? Gemini looked down at his hand and put her hand on the glass over his. His heart pounded. Augh, what is this? It was bugging Vincent, but he would worry about that later. This was more important. The glass where their hands were started to get warm.

"Vincent. Now." Cloud said, he was already at the window, ready to jump out. Vincent looked at the door, then back at her.

"I will come back Gemini. I swear it." He said, then dashed for the window, jumping out.

* * *

Aw! Vinny is so cute! Hehe, whatever.

PREVIEW!

**"I don't think you get it. I want to kill. You." **

**"Killing is fun! You should do it once in a while!"**

**"You cannot take this gun away! You said it was the exact replica of the man in red!" **


	12. Killing Spree

Yay! This is a long one. (kinda) Hope you liked it! Some of it is kinda gross. Sorry.

* * *

She nodded and wrote something down on her clip board. You sighed.

"I don't think you get it, miss." You say, looking into her eyes for any emotions. "I want to kill. YOU." Fear flared in her eyes. You jumped out of the bed, claws out. The woman let out a scream that ended up muffled by your hand. You gave her a crooked grin, putting your claws to her neck. Her eyes were wide.

"Now, now. You won't be remembered. I promise." You whisper in her ear. Your claws were cutting in to her neck with every word. You could feel her heart beat rapidly.

The door to the room flung open and there stood a man with violet hair. He had a tranquilizer gun in his hand. You looked at him as the dart sunk into your neck. You snarled at him, letting the scarred and bleeding woman go. You took a step and the meds kicked in and knocked you out.

-Dream mode-

It was them. The man in red, the man with blonde hair, and a man with silver hair. All you could see were flashes of them. Smiling, yelling, bleeding, shooting, everything. Sometimes it would stop and would play something, then move onto the next one. The images started to fade once you felt a shake.

Someone was shaking you violently. Aug, make them stop. You wanted to know more. You grabbed the thing that was shaking you.

"Gemini…wakey wakey!" You cracked open you're eyes and saw two men with orange hair shaking you. You started to sink your claws into one of their wrists.

"Time to train!" He says, not noticing the pain. A huge grin broke out on your face. Training meant killing! Well…sometimes. You would make sure that there was some killing. You jumped out of bed and jumped out the window to take less time. Both of the men started to crack up. They called out that they would be down in a matter of seconds.

Once they were down they dragged you to an old warehouse.

"This is where your going to kill some prisoners we have! Hope you have fun! We will be watching your EVERY. MOVE." The one on the right said.

"So, stay in the warehouse." The one on the left said.

"Bye," Right.

"Bye!" Left. And then they ran away. You turned around and saw a figure in the shadows.

"This…will be your hand to hand combat." It said. It sounded like a man. He walked out of the shadows. He had HUGE muscles everywhere. He would looked pretty scary. If you were human still. He walked up to you and immediately threw a punch at you. It caught you off guard and you went flying into the wall behind you. _Ah, shit. That freaking hurt. _You thought to yourself.

"Well, score one for you." You said to him, as gracefully as you could. He practically froze to the spot. You smirked and jumped on a box. The box broke under your weight, even though you were made to not weigh more than a feather. You're butt landed on something painful. You looked under you and saw a shot gun. A huge grin spread across your face.

"What are you smirking at, Miss?" His rough voice sounded strangled.

"None of your business, Mister." You say and stand up, hiding the gun. You walked slowly up to him, retracting your claws. He rose his eyebrows, but charged at you. You felt something in your head click and you jumped up in the air. Once again, you left a small crater in the ground were you jumped. Maybe being a SOLDIER and now whatever you were made you a lot more powerful. Whatever. The man tried to stop himself from falling in the hole, but he failed. Once he was at the bottom of the hole you took out the gun and shot him three times. You missed two out of three times. But the third time you got him in the head. When you landed on the ground you stared at him, blood gushing out of his head. You started to laugh and turned around, seeing more of the prisoners come out of the shadows.

-Out side the warehouse-

Vincent Valentine was on top of the warehouse, peering in one of the shutters. She was…a monster! It was like she enjoyed this! But then it hit him. He forgot that Hojo erased her memory. Hojo didn't want another mistake like Vincent. He didn't want her to remember and go into a depression and want to kill him. The girl kept laughing. It was strangely musical. It was her old voice, just more…silky and seducing. Vincent looked up at the sky. Today the sky was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. He looked back down into the warehouse and saw she was looking straight at you. Shock was written all over her face. Her hand reached out as if she wanted to touch him. But someone was behind her and she swung the hand behind her, cutting the persons head off with her claws. Vincent flinched and walked away from the shutter. He sat in the middle of the roof. A cold liquid splashed on his nose. It was starting to rain.

"Is it you?" Her voice came from behind him. Vincent didn't say anything. "Are you the man that I saw in that tube?" Vincent turned around and saw she looked normal right now. She didn't look scary or anything. The girl looked like she used to before ShinRa got its hands on her, once again.

"Yes." He said. Her face lit up with a huge smile. She started to walk towards Vincent. He got up quickly and put his hand on his gun handle. She stopped and looked hurt.

"I won't hurt you." She said and looked down. It started to pour down now.

"Why? How am I any different from them?" He asks, referring to the prisoners. Gemini looked him in the eyes.

"Because, I…"

* * *

AHAHAHAH! CLIFFY!! 


	13. Valentine Special

-sigh- Thought the valentine special was going to be better, guess not! WELL! ENJOY! Sorry its kind of short.

* * *

-Still Vincent POV-

"Because I…I loved you!" Gemini says. She looked as if she were to cry. But Vincent remembered reading a report saying that Hojo made it physically impossible for her to cry. Although the rain made it look like she was crying.

"Do you even know my name?" He asks in a soft voice.

"No. But I remember that I loved you. I don't even know what love is." Gemini whispers. She could barely be heard over the rain, so Vincent moved closer to her.

"Well, my name is Vincent Valentine."

"Vincent Valentine…did you love me?" She asks. Her eyes were still averted to the ground. Vincent paused. Did he love her? Hah, what a joke.

"Yes, I did. Very much." Vincent said to her finally. A smile broke out on her face. Hojo did nothing to her physical figure. Other than the claws, she was still beautiful.

"Although your going to have to build my trust up again." Vincent tells her and she nods her head happily.

-Normal PoV-

All you could think about was that he loved you. But the old you. _I wonder what I was like. _But you couldn't ponder that long because you collapsed on the ground. Vincent was by you side in an instant. It felt as if your insides were on fire. You were clawing the ground, but you would not scream. No, that would show weakness. You couldn't hear what Vincent was saying to you because another voice echoed in your head.

_**You thought you could rid of me? Never. That would never happen.**_

-Back to Vincent-

He was by her side in a flash. He didn't know what was happening but he got extremely pissed off when she whimpered one word. "Voice." Vincent felt like he should bring Sephiroth back to life and then make him suffer. Vincent wrapped his arms around her to hold her still. She immediately calmed down, but she still had her teeth clenched together.

"I'm right here Gemini." He whispered in her ear.

"Please…don't leave me Vincent…Please…" Gemini whispers back.

"I'll stay here." He says. All was quiet after that. The only sound was their breathing and the rain. Well, and the sounds from inside the warehouse. The prisoners were trying to find Gemini or trying to escape.

------------------

The scientist smirked. He may have gotten extremely old, but he still worked on his experiments like he used to. Everything was going as planned.

------------------

Gemini was back in her room, dripping wet. All she could think about was Vincent. Even when a silver haired man appeared in her room and leaned on a wall. She didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

-Normal PoV-

You were jerked from your thoughts as you finally saw a silver haired man standing in front of you. You brought out the shot gun and pointed it at his head before he moved. The man looked so familiar. Why?

"Do I know you? Or…did I know you?" You ask softly.

"Of course. You knew me then and you know me now." He voice was all to familiar. Where did you hear that voice before?

"I do not remember you."

"Yes you do. You can never get rid of me." He smirks. It was that voice in your head! You lowered the gun. "Good girl, you know you have to follow everything I say right?" Oh geez, this man not only looks crazy, he talks crazy!

"No, I do not." You say but at the same time your head was nodding at him.

"You see? I command you anyways. It would just be less stressful on me if you would control your own body."

You glared at him. "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say." The man's smirk widens.


	14. Beautiful luck

Aug, sorry guys. To me my stories have been going by quite fast and I would like to slow them down to about 50 MPH. What do you think about that?

You were standing in front of Seventh Heaven. You had to make yourself look different so you bought a wig (aka, stole) and other things. So, basically, you looked different.

The wig was black and was spiked at the tips, the side bangs were pinned back with a clip. The makeup was heavy eyeliner.

You heaved yourself up the steps in the sandals you bought. The rest of your clothes looked kind of normal. The basic tan shirt with a white thermal jacket and some light blue jeans. You opened the door and strolled in the bar. A couple of different people were here and there, but mostly it was AVALANCE. You sat yourself down in a corner, closest to the bar.

"What would you like, hun?" Asked the woman with brown hair and big boobs. Tifa.

"Wine?" You ask yourself. Why was that the first thing that came to your head?

"Got it." Tifa turns around and walks behind the counter. You were about to say you were kidding until a man slid into a chair in front of you.

You opened your mouth.

Closed it.

Open.

Close.

Open, "Chi..pla..vi."

He gives you a funny look.

"Yeah, that came out wrong. Actually, I don't know what the hell that was." You mutter. Tifa came over with your drink and places on the table. She nods to the man. He nods back. Of course, as you all probably guessed, this was the man that haunted your dreams. The man you fell in love with and the man that you wanted to forget. Vincent Valentine.

"I don't suppose you sit in front of random girls do you?" You coughed, staring at the red liquid in the glass. He sent you a glare that sent shivers go down your spine.

You had changed a lot since Sephiroth took over and you escaped from ShinRa. It had been a couple of months. You were apparently, the killing machine. Or whatever they wanted to call you. They, being the people. So now you had to prance around in the wig and random clothes, or else people would recognize you, want to kill you, and then you would have to kill them.

Even though ShinRa made it so you **loved **killing, after the first hundred innocent people, you began to dislike it. And, the killing made Vincent dislike you. So…that's how it turned out. Everyone disliking you. Whoop-de-do.

"Um…yeah. Glaring at me won't kill me." You whisper so only he could hear. He leaned across the table to close the space between the two of you. Your heartbeat started to race. _NO! He does not like you anymore. God damnit. I should kill Hojo for leaving me with human instincts. _You thought frantically. His sent was overpowering. It made you dizzy. But in a good way.

As you guessed, more ShinRa experiments, enhanced senses.

"I don't want to kill you." Vincent said. No one heard. He was also whispering.

"Then why are you here?" Oh god, his voice. It sounded better than before. What is wrong with you?!

Vincent didn't answer. He only leaned away again. You started to lean forward after him but caught yourself and leaned back. Your eyes drifted towards the glass of wine once again.

"Vincent?" You asked, not whispering anymore.

"Better yet, why are you here?" He snapped suddenly. It caught you off guard.

"I am here…" You trail off. Sephiroth would be angry if you told. "Because I wanted to observe the life of a drunkard."

You were still staring at your glass, but grinning. What a stupid excuse.

"What about you, Vincent?"

"Same reason you are here." He says. That was frustrating. Stealing your lines.

"Psh, I bet." You mumble and finally lift the glass of wine to take a small sip. You look past Vincent to see Barret and Cid laughing at each other.

"You pretty fly fo' a white guy!!" Barret bellows. He said that right when you took a bigger sip of your wine and that made you spit it all out, laughing your head off. And with your beautiful luck tonight, half of the wine landed on Vincent, the other half on the table.

Vincent knocked the table over when it clicked in his head that he had spit-wine all over him. That made you laugh harder. Although the table getting knocked over brought everyone's attention to both of you.

Vincent glared at you. This glare was deadly and you stopped laughing immediately.

From behind the kitchen a door burst open and Cloud rushing out. Some of the AVALANCE members realized why he had done that, but of course you didn't. He was looking around frantically. Tifa was trying to calm him down as the attention was drawn to him.

"He really did snap."

"Oh wow. All because of that girl?"

"The one that has been killing everyone? I guess so."

The couple next to you and Vincent were whispering about Cloud.

"No! I know I heard her laugh! I am not making this up!" Cloud started to say loudly. He was not shouting, but he was talking loudly.

Oh. He had heard you laugh. Yeah, it was kind of hard to make a laugh sound different.

You watched Cloud struggle.

"Apparently when he had thought he couldn't save her, he cracked."

"Seriously? Did he like her? No way."

"Naw, I think he just figured out he couldn't save anyone anymore." The person chuckled. That chuckle made your blood boil. Anger was rising. Your eyes flashed from royal blue to a deep golden.

In a flash you were out of your seat and had the person that was laughing by the throat. You yanked your wig off and people gasped. You tightened your grip on his throat. He was struggling.

"Don't you **ever **make fun of him again. Actually, anyone that I know. Or you will never have kids. Again. Or go to the bathroom. **Ever.**" You promised. It was not a threat. You would hunt him down if he talked about someone you knew like that again. He nodded and you let him go. The man inhaled deeply and tried to crawl away.

You turned to Cloud and smiled.

"It's me."

…tell me if the last part was over 50 MPH. Please. I don't want it to be. I just thought that would be fun if I added that. I don't know why. It just POPPED in my head.


	15. Bang Bang He Shot Her Down

-shakes editor in all your faces- I have an editor and you dont! Hah!

Enjoy!

* * *

Cloud was still smiling when they all settled down around a table. Tifa  
had kicked all the men out of the bar so they could talk. Right now they  
could care less if they knew who she was.  
"Told you." Cloud said for the millionth time. Cid rolled his eyes.  
"Ya told us already." He mutters, his chin in his hand.  
The only person that wasn't at the table was Vincent, who was frowning  
in the corner you were in earlier.  
"So, why didn't you come to us after you escaped from ShinRa?" Yuffie  
asks. She was waving her hand around trying to swat a fly.  
"Well, I had some difficulties." You mumble, your eyes wandered up to  
Vincent for a moment.  
"Which were?" Cloud asks. Of course, men. So oblivious. The women at  
the table already got it, following your gaze over to Vincent.  
"Well, they were," You started to make things up. Tifa and Yuffie rolled their  
eyes at you, but you ignored them.  
While you were talking your eyes were scanning over their weapons.  
Something inside of you started to rise, but you tried to ignore it.  
"And so I went to this strange forest. I mean, it was glowing and all.  
That's strange right?..."  
The feeling wouldn't stop. It was like an animal was trying to get out.  
Your eyes narrowed as you told the story. Cid and Tifa exchanged a glance.  
All the humor was gone from your voice and your tone was flat. Even at the  
funny parts, like when you were telling them how you fell in mud and couldn't get  
out.  
You could feel your heart pounding as if it were going to beat right  
out of your chest. You were breathing harder, wondering if anyone else  
could hear your heart beating. The animal was clawing your insides. You stopped in mid-sentence and doubled over in  
your chair.  
The pain stopped. It was like a blanket was laid over your mind.  
Everything was clouded as you felt your body rise quickly, knocking the chair over.  
"Gemini?" Cloud asks softly.  
You slowly look at him. Your eyes were black instead of the royal blue  
they usually are. Yuffie gasped at you from beside Cloud.  
"This is why I avoided you." You growled. "Any one of you make a move  
and I will kill you."  
Right as you were saying this you heard a gun load. You spun around to  
see Vincent with his gun to your forehead.  
"Cheater. A poor little girl has no weapon and yet you use one?" You  
clicked your tongue at him. He didn't waver. "Fine. Play that way, but if you  
shoot and I move, then your going to hit one of your friends." You smirk at him,  
then you could feel AVALANCE move from behind you causing your eye to twitch  
slightly. That's irritating. You snarled at Vincent. He had a small smirk playing on his lips.  
Your hand shot up to grab the gun but he shot it. You stumbled backwards but you  
never fell down. You felt your forehead and looked up at Vincent. Your eyes were  
blue once more and they had tears in them.  
"Vincent, how could you?" Even if it was only to do what was right, she  
still couldn't believe he would risk such a thing. 


	16. Does she go on? Or end here

Hey guys. I'm going to delete this after I get some answers so no worries. Hehe.

This A/N is about the ending of this story. I need some MAJOR help. I have a huge writers block.

I want you to answer me this. Do you want the story to end: Happily or sadly?

If you pick sadly, it will end the next chapter and I have to writers block. And different VincentxOc story comes up.

Or, you pick happily, it takes me forever to get the next one out and it may be crappy. Although then there will be more. But then I can't start my new story.

YOU PICK!! Love all my reviewers!


	17. I want to go back!

A/N So, not many reviews. Hah, I can totally understand. I've been going back and looking at all my mistakes. This is the last chapter, but there will be another story that I am going to try to make as if it was a real book. Now worries though, still VincentxOc. (and switching to first person POV)

* * *

It was a dark place strange place. Sometimes I hear voices. I want to reach out to them, but they always seemed so far away.

Death is like being locked in a dark room until the Judgment. I either get to go to the lifestream, go back to the planet, or stay trapped in this room. Sometimes people's Judgment is the time they die.

Mine is not. I was not supposed to die yet.

"Gemini…" I flinched. That voice always cut into me. No, it wasn't Sephiroth. I do not know what happened to him. Maybe it was just my subconscious making me think it was him in my head.

That voice that talked to me was my killer. The one I loved.

"Gemini…wake up…" He always said that. It always sounded strained and was in a whisper.

He came day after day. That is the only way I have kept up with the date.

"Please wake up." Today he sounded different. Usually he would mumble what he did today or if something interesting happened.

"Don't…don't leave me." Why was he saying this? Wasn't it him who killed me? I wanted to get back at him. When my Judgment came, I am not going back to the planet. Never.

"I know you hear me. You flinch every time I talk." Why wasn't he stopping? He is going to convince me to go back to the planet! No!

"Everyone wants you to come back." This time I wanted to reach out to the voice. I wanted to slap it. So I lifted up my hand, but when I did I was blinded by a white light.

I screamed and covered my eyes. A girl giggled.

"You can look now." She said. I peaked out from behind my fingers. I was in a meadow. What the hell? The girl in front of me was wearing a dress. I took my hands from my face.

"Time for your trial." The girl sounded cheery.

"Trial? You mean Judgment?" I asked, uncertain of anything right now.

"Trail, Judgment, Choosing Time, whatever you want to call it." She smiled at me. I didn't smile back.

"This trail is going to be different from others. Its going to be fast and easy, and you get to make the choice."

"Whoop-de-do." I muttered. She giggled again, her brown braids bounced against her back.

"So, if you need more time we could give it to you, but if you know what you want to do now, then just say so." Her smile never wavered.

What I wanted to do was go to the lifestream and forget everything. But…is that really what I wanted? Vincent would end up blaming himself for it. He would go back into depression.

But I could never look at him in the face. Or anyone. And my body would be crippled from all the changes in such a short time.

Although I wasn't that selfish. Was I?

"I…"

Go to the lifestream. Do it. Right now. Just say it.

But…Vincent. He would be alone.

He could find someone else again.

But he sounded like he really wanted me back.

"I…want…to…"

GO TO THE LIFESTREAM! Do not pick a man over yourself!

"Go back!" I shouted. The voices in my head died away and the girl's smile widened. She clapped her hands and everything was black again.

"I…I want you back." It was Vincent again. I lifted my hand and slapped his face. Of course, he caught my hand.

I opened my eyes and they traveled to his face. He had shock written all over.

"Vincent. Don't ever sound like that again. Or I'll whoop your ass." I threatened. His face hardened, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"I don't think you could if you tried."

"Whatever."

* * *

Boo. That sucked. Haha, jk jk. At least it ended. Sorry its so short. But a new one is going to start and I'm trying to make it WAY better. 


End file.
